Sonny With a Chance of Chad
by rachelrocks725
Summary: What happens when Tawni and Portlyn start plotting to set up Sonny and Chad?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny With a Chance of Chad

**HOLA! WELCOME TO THE STORY! NOW READ IT AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonny With a Chance (If I did episodes would come out way more often)**

SPOV ( sonny point of view)

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SO ARE WE GOOD?"

" OH WE ARE SO GOOD!"

That stupid Chad Dylan Cooper! I love my new boyfriend but apparently Chad doesn't. I don't know why he doesn't! Gabe is so smart and funny and so amazing! What's not to like? "He doesn't like that he's not Gabe," Tawni replies. Oops I guess I said that out loud. " And you wish Gabe was Chad," The blonde comedian continued. " No I don't," I mean I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper!

CPOV (Chad point of view)

That stupid Sonny Munroe! Her stupid boyfriend. Gabe is a Jerk! I know there is something wrong with him. Why doesn't Sonny see that? What could you like about him? " She wishes it was you," Portlyn comments. I have got to stop saying all my thoughts out loud! " And you wish you were him," The brunette actress continued. " No I don't!" I do not like Sonny Munroe!

TPOV (Tawni point of view)

Why can't Sonny realize Chad is in love with her? I know that Gabe guy is crazy! Yesterday he was trying to kiss me! Ugh! *Flash back*

" Hey Tawn,"

"Hi Gabe,"

'"Come over here for a second Tawni"

" Sure Gabe…."

Gabe grabs Tawni and tries to kiss her.

" EWWWWW! Get away from me!" I said running away.

*End of flashback*

I just couldn't break her heart. Just then I saw Chad peer in the dressing room. " She's filming," I tell him.

" Who's filming?" He asks.

" Drop the act Pooper. I know you like Sonny,"

"Pshh I don't like Sonny!" Chad is such a lier.

Chad POV

How did she know I was looking for Sonny? Just because she has shiny hair and is so sunny and bright and amazing doesn't mean I like her! Does it?

Portlyn POV

" PORTYLYN!" Tawni ran in yelling like a loonatic which I think she is.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" It's time to get Sonny and Chad together," She said.

" Yeah but how?" I asked. We left the cafeteria scheming.

Sonny POV

I wonder what Tawni wanted. She told everyone to meet her in the prop house. I walk in to find Chad Dylan Cooper sitting on the couch with his cast.

" What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time which is weird because this is our prop house.

" Well we are here because the pretty awards are being held in here," Wow Chad is stupid.

" I'm here because Tawni told me to come here," I told Chad.

Just then Tawni walked in with Portlyn. She was carrying an empty bottle uh oh.

Chad POV

When I found out we were playing spin the bottle I was kind of excited. Kissing Sonny would be nice. Snap out of it! Tawni's talking.

" So Sonny you're first," Tawni said.

**So like it? If you like it click the review button. It's lonely. Since this is only my second story if I get 2 reviews I'll upload the next chapter. COME ON GUYS! THE LITTLE BUTTON NEEDS YOU!**


	2. Chapter 3 broken bottles,broken dreams

**Hey guys! OMG YOU GUYS GAVE ME SOOOOO MANY COMMENTS I CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL WITH MY FRIEND AND CHECKED MY REVIEWS AND I WAS FREAKING OUT THIS WAS MY SECOND STORY SO THIS WAS SOOOO AWESOME! SPECIAL THANKS TO MY VERY FIRST REVIEWERS/ FAVORITERS, DannySamLover20, ChadluvsSonshine, ZoraChannyTwighlight4ever, Saraspsg2010xx, Sienna hearts Disney Couples, Thebanana4brains, PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 and a message to the one or two people who said this story was too similar to other stories I'll try my best to make the story have a twist. I'm not sure what I want to do yet so please review with some ideas thx guys and sorry for the long note.**

Chad POV

When Sonny spins the bottle it lands on Devon. Devon! Wait a second, Devon likes Sonny too. It's not like there's any competition I mean I'm Chad Dylan –

" COOPER!" Blondie yelled. " You're up! "

I must have must have zoned out. Sonny looked emabarrased. I spun the bottle and it landed on…. Tawni! EWWWWW!

"ewww," Tawni shrieked and ran out of the room.

"I guess I'll re spin…" Yes one more chance!

" Nope you have to wait your turn," Sonny said.

Chasity spun and it landed on me. Uh oh.

" Ready Chaddy?" Chasity asked me.

"NO," I yelled but it was too late Chasity kissed me. EWWWW! Sonny was smirking.

" Ok my turn! " Portlyn yelled. She spun on Ferguson. They quickly kissed and we moved on with the game.

Sonny spun the bottle and it landed on my stunt double Chaz. Sonny kissed him quickly and it was m my turn. Before I spun I noticed Sonny was smiling.

I spun and it landed on Sonny! She looked at me but she looked like she wanted to puke.

" I'll do it for you Sonny!" Chasity volunteered.

" Okay," Sonny said. UGHHHHHHH

Chasity kissed me again and she was glowing after but I felt disgusting.

The bottle went around again and again and Chasity and I kept landing on each other. Gosh I hate that girl.

Sonny kept landing on somebody else . This was hopeless. I spun the bottle and it landed on Sonny. Yes!

"Sonny should I do this for you?" Chasity offered again.

I looked at Sonny begging her to do it so I wouldn't have to face Chasity's lips again.

"No thanks I'll do it," Sonny winked at me and I felt like I might faint.

We kissed and it felt amazing. I could feel the sparks all the way down to my toes. When I turn around I see Chasity breaking the bottle.

"I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Chasity yelled and stormed out.

" Chad that kiss was ,"

**OOOOO CLIFF HANGER! NOBODY FINDS OUT WHAT SONNY THOUGHT OF THE KISS UNTIL I GET….. UM…. 4 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who read this story it means a lot to me. I probably won't be able to update e every day but I'll try. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best but I didn't think so many people would comment so soon. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thanks again**

**Rachel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm loving al the comments I'm getting but for the few of you who are saying my story is too predictable I told you guys that I would have a twist later and if you hate it so much than don't read it. Sorry I got a little mad but seriously I said last time that I would make twists later. I loved constructive critisicm it helps me get better but please tell me how to improve not just tell me you don't like it or you think is too similar. **

_Things to know for this chapter_

_Tawni's texting will look like this. __Portlyn's texting will look like this_

Chads ims will look like this Nicos ims will looks like this

Tawnis ims will look like this Sonny's ims will look like this

Chasity's ims will look like this Zora's ims will look like this

Grady's ims will look like this Gabes ims will look like this

Chad POV

"That kiss was….. HORRIBLE! EWWWW!" Sonny ran out of the room.

"Yeah like kissing you was any fun!" I called back. Ok it was but I can't tell her that.

Sonny POV

Wow that was amazing! I felt sparks and it was way better than a kiss from Gabe but I love Gabe not Chad.

"FINE!" I yelled from my position in the prop house.

"FINE!" Chad screamed from the Mackenzie falls set. How the heck did he hear me?

"Sonny? What is with the yelling?" Tawni asked me from her mirror where she was putting on coco moco coco and texting at the same time. Wow she is good at that.

Tawni POV

Ok that did not work. Time for plan B. I was texting Portyln because we needed more help.

_Hey Port we need to start plan b. Do you have the movies?_

_Yeah I think we need some partners in crime._

_Yeah but who would do anything for us?_

_NICO!_

_AND GRADY WILL DO ANYTHING FOR NICO!_

YES! I'LL MEET YOU IN THE PROP HOUSE TOMMOROW AT 3!

Kk ttyl

BI!

_**Sunshine has logged on**_

_**The greatest actor of his generation has logged on**_

**Hey diva**

**What Chip Drama Pants?**

**Just wanted to say hi to my favorite random**

**Idiot**

**Diva**

**Jerk**

**Diva**

_**Im so pretty has come from invisible**_

**WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH YOUR STUPID "FLIRT FIGHTS!"**

_**Zanyzora has come from invisible**_

**YEAH IT'S GROSS!**

**LADIES I'M AVAILIBLE has logged on**

**Video games are my life has logged on**

**Hi guys!**

**Wazzup?**

**Chad and Sonny r having another flirt fight**

**LADIES I'M AVAILIBLE has logged off**

**Video games are my life had logged off**

**Chad is dreamy had logged on**

**SONNY! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY MAN!**

**EWW NO WAY!**

**FINE! I'M LEAVING!**

**Chad is dreamy has logged off**

**Ok then….**

**THAT WAS GROSS!**

**CANT THINK OF A NAME HAS LOGGED ON**

**Hey sonny!**

**Hey Gabe!**

**Hi **

**Hows my sunshine?**

**Awesome but I have to go.**

**Me too**

**Me 3**

**I have to go spy on Chad**

**Oops I mean go visit my mom bye**

**Zanyzora has logged off**

**The greatest actor of his generation has logged off**

**Sunshine has logged off**

**So Nico Portlyn wants to get Sonny and Chad together can you help?**

**Anything for my little gumdrop**

**If hes in im in**

**GR8 **

**I g2g bi guys**

**Us too**

**Video games are my life has logged off**

**Im so pretty has logged off**

**LADIES IM AVAILIBLE HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Zanyzora has come from invisible**

**Interesting…..**

Sonny POV

Tawni told me we are having a movie marathon! Yay! This is going to be awesome! Except when I walk in I see Mackenzie Falls sitting on the couch ready to watch the movie too. Great now if I get scared Chad is going to laugh at me.

"Pooper," I nodded at him.

"Sunshine," Chad said than realized his mistake.

"I meant Diva," He said

"Yeah… sure you did," I said trying to look mysterious but I think I looked sick instead.

"Sonny are you sick or something?" Tawni asked me.

"No I'm fine," Ok just don't watch the movie. You can do this!

So here we are watching the movie me not really watching but of course this really scary part comes on and I scream. And jump right into Chad's arms.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! LIKE IT? REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS WAITING. 5 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! BIBI 4 NOW!**

**-RACHEL3**


	4. Chapter 4 the truth comes out

**Ok I want to know who is reading so I'm going to ask everyone who's still reading to leave a comment even if you don't have an acount. I wanna know if people are still reading and I'm not just writing to like 2 people.**

Chad POV

Yes! She wants me to protect her! I mean not that I care.

"Wow Sonny scared much?" I asked her with a smirk.

Sonny just blushed and ran away. What was that about?

Sonny POV

Why did I do that? Gosh I wish I didn't get so scared of that movie.

"Sonny! What was that about?" My blonde costar asked me.

" I got scared ok!" I Shouted.

" You don't have to be scared to cuddle Chad Sonny," What the heckw as she talking about?

" What are you talking about! I was scared of the movie and flipped out," I said. That was what I was scared of right? Yeah! Of course it was. I have a boyfriend.

Portyln POV

Chad is just staring into space with this dreamy look on his face. This plan is so gonna work.

TAWNI! I THINK CHAD REALIZED HE LIKED SONNY!

_No luck here )= Sonny going to go visit Gabe soon._

UGHHH

So now what? I guess Tawni has to tell Sonny what happened.

TELL HER WHAT GABE TRIED TO DO!

_Ok one sec_

Tawni POV

" Sonny listen Gabe tried to kiss me," I told her

" Your funny Tawn," GET A CLUE!

"I'm serious Sonny!"

"Well just because you're jealous you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you should try to break us up!"

Then she walked out of the door to go visit Gabe.

Sonny POV

Forget Tawni. She's just jealous.

As I drove Chad called me.

"Hello?"

" Hey random what happened during to the movie, I want to know why you did that! You don't like me do you?"

"Ewww no way! I got scared," Jerk!

"Diva,"

"Jerk,"

"Diva"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"BYE!" I said hanging up.

I knocked on Gabe's door and it opened. Weird…

" Hey Gabe?" I called through the huge house.

What I saw horrified me. A girl making out with him on the couch.

"GABE!" I shouted. I am going to kill him.

I ran out of the house crying.

"WAIT SONNY!" I heard him shout. When he couldn't see me I turned around. He went back to kissing the girl and this time he didn't bother closing the door.

Chad was calling again.

"Hello," I sniffled.

"SONNY! ARE YOU OK! WHAT'S WRONG?"

**CLIFF HANGER DUN DUN DUNNNNN…. SO WHEN I GET LIKE 5 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS READING SO PLEASE EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACOUNT COMMENT! I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS READING AND BESIDES THAT BUTTON LOVES TO BE CLICKED! BIBI 4 NOW**

**RACHEL **


	5. Chapter 5 Lazer Tag

**Hi! I didn't get many reviews but I will write another chapter but I am only going to update like once a week or two unless I get some more reviews because I only had like 2 or 3 reviews in the couple weeks I waited to write and update this chapter.**

Chad POV

"G-G-Gabe!" The usually sunny, Sonny cried.

"What did he do? I will kill him!" Ok shut up! She's going to know I like her!

"Gabe ch-ch-cheated on me!" Oh no he didn't!

"Sonny meet me in the prop house in 5 minutes," And with that I hung up.

So I went to the prop house where blondie was doing her makeup, Nico and Grady were playing video games and Zora was probably in the vents or something.

"Guys Sony said that Gabe cheated on her!" I shouted.

"What? That jerk! I will kill him where is he?" Zora shouted running toward the door. Tawni and Nico had to hold the tiny girl back.

"Calm down! She is coming over now." I told them.

Just then Sonny walked in crying her cute brown eyes out.

"Sonny! Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, not really," She mumbled.

" What happened?" Gabe is sooo dead! He hurt my sunshine! My sunshine? I do not like Sonny! I'm just being extremely nice.

Sonny POV

After I told everyone I expected Tawni to say I told you so but she didn't.

"Where is he? I am going to kill him!" Wow. Chad wants to protect me. That is so sweet.

" I am fine really guys," No I'm not…

" We need to go to lazerworld! That always cheers you up!" Nico shouted **A/N I don't know if there really is a place called lazerworld. I just couldn't think of a name so don't think I am ripping anyone off. Also who doesn't love lazer tag? Ahh the beauty of shooting lazers at people lol.**

"OK!" I can't resist lazer tag.

" Can I come?" Chad asked.

"Sure Chad," I sighed. Maybe if he believed that I was fine he would leave me alone.

" Let's go!" Grady shouted as we all piled into Tawni's convertible except for Zora who's mom insisted on driving her.

" One problem though, I can only fit four of us so Sonny you have to sit on Chad's lap," Tawni said. Ughhh Tawni!

Tawni POV

Oh no! I need to get Portlyn to come but how would I get Chad to invite her?

"Can Portlyn come?" Chad asked. Well that was easy.

"Sure Chad but we have to take your limo," I know it would be a good idea for Sonny to sit on his lap but if we get pulled over we are dead after my other couple of tickets.

" Ok I'll go get her," Chad said as he ran off to go get Portlyn.

When he came back Chasity was with them.

"She said if I didn't take her then she would tell Mr. Condor that we weren't rehearsing right now,"

"Fine. Just get in the limo," Tawni said.

When we got to lazerworld we got into teams. Chad Sonny Zora and Chasity were on one team while Portlyn, Nico, Grady an d I were on the other team.

" Ok operation get them to kiss goes into action," I whispered to Portlyn as we winked at each other.

So we started a game of lazer tag. Cad and Sonny were coming towards me from different angles so I ducked down and their lips connected.


End file.
